The Oracles Chosen: Elementals
by The Dark Necromancer
Summary: Sequel to the Oracles Chosen: vampires, 3months after the ranma crew are turned back human what else do they face? What is the dark councils objective? Will Chaos rule? R&R please!
1. A new beginning

The Oracles Chosen: The Elementals  
By The Dark Necromancer

NOTE this is the sequel to: The oracles Chosen: vampires found at also!

I don't own anything! Please don't sue!

"." Speach

**'Bold'** thought

* * *

Chapter One: A New beginning

He glowered at the judge his hard brown eyes glaring if looks could kill the judge would not only be dead but cremated and his ashes scattered to all the four winds.

"What have you to say for your defence?" The judge said shying away from his accusers eyes there were stories about those eyes how they could pierce your mind and capture your soul.

"I say as I always have, this court has no validation to me you are the ones who caused me to be what I am" The figure added "I will personally destroy every last one of you I will never stop! You haven't stopped me sentencing me to where ever won't help I will be back and when I am I shall hunt you down and kill you slowly. You are lucky my nation decided to give me to you like this but even they will pay" The person with brown eyes said with a cruel smile and showed his hands showing the special hand cuffs that dented his power.

It was now the judges turn to get angry

"Your crimes are horrific the murder of no less then 4million citizens of 6 cities! Of inciting hatred! Of Genocide!" The judge took a breathe and continued more calmer

"I sentence you to the death dimension you shall stay there and never be allowed to return!"

The figure seemed to smile his dark eyes showing the hint of madness that lurked there and spoke back  
"Remember my words old man I shall be back"

The judge waved to the guards for him to be taken away then stopped and spoke

"Sit him down over there let him see his brothers trial!" The judge roared

Another figure almost exactly the same as the one who just was sentenced came and was sat down there was no madness in this ones eyes just an abiding sadness

"You are charged with aiding your brother in all his crimes and indeed doing all of the crimes how do you plead?"

This man looked at the judge his eyes the same dark brown no madness but no less intense of his dislike and hatred of this court

"I cannot say I am innocent of those crimes but my brother was right on what he said you made us you caused this I changed and stopped my brother and for that I still stand trial to be sentenced to death!"

The judge brushed his statement aside

"Doesn't matter you stated not innocent so your guilty I sentence you to share the same fate as your brother! You shall go to the death dimension and stay there for the rest of your life no matter how short that may be! Sentence to start immediately for both of you!"

This mans eyes glared and as he was moved to stand by his brother he spoke

"You risk much human!"

"Shut up! Gag them and take them away!" The judge yelled to the guards nodding they went to get tape and sealed the prisoners mouths

The mans brother turned to him and spoke through his mind

**Traitor see how these humans treat us? They never change, never will**

The other man just spoke back

**We were wrong that hasn't changed now I guess we just have to take our punishment**

The twin seemed to smile at him through the tape and lastly spoke

**You may but I am not going to**

The other looked at him sharply

**What do you mean?**

**You will see** he whispered silently in his mind and didn't speak again

* * *

Tendo Dojo 

Ranma looked at himself naked in the mirror it had been now a full 3 months since he had been changed back into a human from a vampire and things had appeared as though they had gotten back to normal he teased Akane still but he still felt something wrong with him, he stared at his body. It mostly felt strange to him …all of it did! He wanted it so much to be a bad dream but it never was. He opened his mouth and he saw the small fangs there Serin had said they would be there always as a legacy of his vampiric transformation, he had other things that were left with him from when he was a vampire. His speed always good was now unnaturally good, his strength had doubled and his night vision was also much more acute as were his other senses.

Ranma hated all those things he wished he could just go back to normal or what ever passed for normal before he was a vampire. He could still feel what it was like as if the stain of his vampiric nature will never leave him.

Serin himself was like Ranma he had been a vampire for a lot longer and was now somehow immortal due to it he told Ranma once in a phone call how he had to battle everyday for the first few years to stop himself sliding back into what was his nature, now Ranma had to do the same.

Not only that but Ranma had to deal with Akane…He remembered clearly how she brought him back from the edge of killing her. His knuckles turned white as he made a fist and hissed…how he almost did kill her! He had tasted her blood on his lips sweet, virgin fresh and full of life. He stopped himself thinking of that the guilt was nearly unbearable, for the first week he hardly could look at her and had wanted to kill himself on more then one occasion he had even thought to run away from the Dojo.

But every time he thought about it he just couldn't leave her, not unprotected he would imagine the vampires coming back to find him but after 3 months there was no sign that they even knew he existed anymore, but still he had to stay to make sure, he swore to protect her with his life and he would no matter what.

Sighing deeply and full of regret he moved from the mirror and threw the cold water over him turning into a girl, how he loathed this curse! Washing he moved into the bath and relaxed letting its hot water soothe his troubles away.

Akane moved through her Kata with ease it was a simple for that was designed to help clear the mind of all distractions

It wasn't working

**'Ranma…'** No matter how many times she explained to him she had forgiven him he just wouldn't forgive himself! It was annoying!

She herself had a talk with Serin and she knew it was going to take time for things to go back but it had been 3months!

There was another thing…The kiss that had saved Ranma

Neither of them brought it up but both of them thought of it a lot…they both could tell they had feelings for each other but if they showed them they may as well get married right now because of their parents

Akane mused **'It wouldn't be bad to get married to Ranma'** her thoughts hardened though **'But not until I say so!'** her kata turned more violent as she kicked at the air and kept thinking about Ranma.

* * *

The men were dragged by the guards who sneered and mocked at them both, one guard in front had personally spat onto the leading brothers face, the madness in his eyes showed again but only for a moment before it was hidden once more.

"You think you're so tough not going to be so tough in the death dimension!" The big guard said laughing and kicking them through the door

In the door was a big machine and two scientists in white coats stood there with clipboards

"Are these them?" One asked looking over his glasses at the prisoners

"That's them" The guard nodded "The butchers of Calist and Heltorro, the scourge of the human race or as I call them pieces of shit that should be floating in swear water."

The brothers looked at the machine unafraid but hostile

It had been given as part of an accord between their father and the humans dimensional travel was forbidden they all agreed except to this one dimension the death dimension. It was forbidden because it was not only dangerous but very difficult and this dimension made it more so and now this machine would send them to that dreaded dimension.

Nothing survived there; it had been charted and termed the death dimension because all was in a state of continual chaos, life was sucked out of you the moment you stepped foot in there. It was the very nature of anti life, the home land of death.

The scientist made some calculations and turned a few dials on his control deck

"Very well just setting the co-ordinates…"

As he said this, the leading brother's face took a look of intense concentration closing his eyes, the guards looked and laughed

"Praying ain't gonna help you!" One sneered

There was no change of expression and all of a sudden there was a massive burst of energy from the leading man as if he became pure energy, lightning crackled around him the handcuffs designed to hold his power faltered under the immense strain of power flowing through it and began to melt.

Suddenly the leading man was free his powers no longer held in check by the handcuffs he went into action. The guard ran and hit the alarm just as a bolt of white lightning arced into him throwing him from his feet and into the wall. The scientists began to run but they couldn't escape him. The madness in his eyes grew flaring a fiery red in his pupils. The scientists screamed as they felt there bones snap and contort with wet sounds as the bones hit tissue, the scientists fell dead to the floor.

The other guards all drew their weapons determined to let loose on the man but with a wave of his hand the guns all locked electricity arced into them electrocuting and stopping the hearts of all the guards.

The man turned to his brother and grinned

"You betrayed me but I have no time to kill you brother those guards hit the alarm I have no wish to be captured again in this hell hole" the man spoke

Running to the controls the man spun the dial not caring where it landed and grabbed a piece of the machine he then concentrated and tossed a ball of white energy to the floor of the machine where it began to fluctuate widely

"See ya around brother!" He said and a white portal appeared in front of him and he leapt into it.

The brother had seen and felt his brother charging his energy so had knew what was going to occur quickly as his brother left this dimension he flared his energy similar white light shone out and the handcuffs fell to the floor melted hearing the shouts of the guards he saw the white energy ball start to expand

"Shit!" He muttered and ran into the portal just as the energy ball exploded

* * *

Tendo Dojo

Ranma woke up to the rhythmic snoring of his old man it was just about to turn light outside and today was another damn school day he wished it was over already, stretching he went over to the window allowing the fresh light to wash over him.

It was like a ritual he wanted to feel the sun on his skin telling him he was back to normal Ryouga and the others all admitted that they felt the same way as he did.

Stepping over to his old man he kicked him in the ribs

"Wake up old man! Let's spar!" Ranma yelled at him

Genma woke abruptly

"I was having this great dream!" He said whining to Ranma and proceeded to throw a punch at the one who had awoken him

"What about? Food?" Ranma said grinning

With a growl Genma grabbed Ranma and threw him through the open window Ranma allowed him to he hadn't told Genma how strong he had actually gotten.

Ranma landed lightly on his feet and grinned at Genma from the grass

"Well are you coming old man!" he yelled!

With a grunt of effort Genma leapt out of the window and attacked Ranma

Ranma was going to enjoy this immensely

Akane for her part heard Ranma and Genma fighting and smiled in bed, when Ranma acted like that it seemed things really would get back to normal. Stretching she got out of bed and began her stretching exercises she wondered where her poor

chan was. She hadn't seen him for a long time but Ranma kept assuring her he was fine

* * *

Ryouga flipped the okonomiyaki and stifled a yawn

He was making breakfast for Ukyo as he had religiously for the last three months her ribs were healing nicely but he still hadn't let her strain herself even though he did get lost on the way from the guest room to the kitchen he made sure he left plenty of time to make her breakfast.

He had tied a rope between her bedroom door and the kitchen so he held the rope and walked without getting lost. He did this because he had one point gotten lost holding a tray of steaming okonomiyaki and ended up as luck would have it near the Tendo dojo.

By the time he had gotten back to ucchans thanks to Ranma the okonomiyaki was icy cold but amazingly Ukyo wasn't even mad

She had actually been worried something had happened to him! To him! He found it all rather touching...very few people ever felt worried or concerned about him.

He didn't like the sly looks Ranma kept giving him though and he would fight any one who said he and Ukyo were doing anything they shouldn't have.

**'Or'** he amended silently **'things that other people thought they shouldn't have'**

It had taken a while for him to learn how to manage Ucchans but after the first month he was doing rather well he was a decent enough cook for people to not complain and by his presence, looking at all the customers in a strange way all customers left a tip.

Ryouga also like Ranma felt the vampiric urges, still when he saw people eating he remembered how it was like when he was eating them…

He was also like Ranma stronger and his endurance was now more the double what it was previously but he felt these were more of a curse then anything…they showed he was no longer a normal human, he was something else

Ranma felt it more then the others Ryouga knew, while Ryouga still had little pangs of wanting to drink Ucchans customers blood Ranma had full blown urges to do it, Ryouga worried slightly that Ranma might not control them but Serin had told him the urges would go or at least lessen over time.

Flipping a last okonomiyaki onto a plate and adding lots of sauce he followed the rope to Ukyos room

* * *

Ukyo heard Ryouga go down stairs to make breakfast

**'Honestly he treats me like an invalid!'** She thought angrily and moved in her bed shifting slightly brought a small stab of pain from her ribs

She was now almost totally healed but a small bit of pain remained in the first few days when she came out of the hospital it was unbearable the drugs they gave her to lessen the pain worked but only to a degree and she couldn't move lest the pain increase.

She had once cried when she had woken up and shifted her body like she was now and the pain had over whelmed her pride. Unfortunately Ryouga heard her, his hearing was sharp nowadays and ran into the room thinking something the matter.

Seeing her crying had almost broken his will to live and he laid her down against the bed and injected her with her morphine reducing her crying and the pain.

He however also had tears in his eyes he had caused her all of this pain green ki emanated from him and he was about to kill himself when she spoke to him telling him that she didn't want that, that she wanted him to be her friend and if he took his life who was going to protect her or help her?

Ryouga seemed to accept that logic and now he spent every day taking care of her like a baby which sometimes was fine but now was getting annoying if she wanted breakfast she could make it herself!

Sighing she sat in bed

**'Ranma…Akane…'** she hadn't been able to see them for a while she knew something was going on with Ranma and Akane she knew of course how Akane had taken Ranma back from the brink but she should of done that! After all he was her ranchan!

Her Ranchan…Was he anymore? What did she want anymore? She no longer knew, before all this she would have said in a heart beat she wanted Ranma but that was before Akane had kissed him

She was losing her Ranchan and she didn't even seem to mind! Why!

She had no answers

With a knock at the door she sighed

"Its open sugar just come on in I am decent you should know that by now!" She said irritably her line of thought broken

Ryouga walked in with a small smile on his face

**'He's so cute when he smiles...'** she thought

"I brought you breakfast Ukyo I hope you like it I tried out a source my father once told me he had found on his travels" Ryouga said sitting at the edge of her bed and placing the tray on her lap

Ukyo nibbled the okonomiyaki dubiously but was rewarded with a good flavour

"Hey! This ain't bad! Where did he get the recipe from?" She asked eating the food

Ryougas eyes looked far away as he answered

" Italy? France? Spain? Not sure somewhere in Europe" he replied

"Ohhh…well whatever it is it sure tastes good!" She said and took a sip of her orange juice

Smiling Ryouga took the plates and went downstairs to do the dishes leaving Ukyo to her thoughts

**'I wonder how he would look in a pigtail…'** sighing at the thought and more confused then ever she went to change into her uniform she was now going to go back to furinkin high school.

* * *

Shampoo cleaned the tables it gnawed at her the fact that Akane and Ranma were getting closer together. Each day she felt that Ranma was being more and more lost to her

Mousse knew it also but then mousse when he first returned was a lot more withdrawn then he was before.

He stayed in his room coming out only to help serve and then go back to think and so that was how they had been ever since he had been changed back.

Shampoo knew he was different it wasn't just his behaviour it was also his eyes before he couldn't see now he saw a lot of things much more clearly.

All his senses seemed to have increased she tested him one day by throwing a bonbori at his back he whirled around faster then she had seen him do before but instead of catching the bonbori he simple punched it smashing it to pieces.

That she hadn't expected nor what he said next

"Do not test me Shampoo" he said in mandarin low and warningly to her then proceeded to pick up all the bits of the bonbori and toss them away

Shampoo was quite shaken and sought her grandmothers advice

"It was foolish to do that Shampoo Mousse is not the one he was his experience has changed him and he struggles to understand what he did and why he did it, he not only feels guilty but scared he could change back" Cologne had said to her

"Are you scared he might change back?" Shampoo asked her

Cologne chuckled

"Worried? No, even if he did he is still not a match for me but he could kill you Shampoo that is why I ask you do not test him again like that, it has only been 3 weeks since he was changed he needs to come to terms with what he's done"

And so Shampoo had not tested him or fought him she had even held her sharp tongue from lashing out to him for the past 2months

It was galling

He was a pathetic blind fool and now she had to be nice in case he turned bad while Akane took Ranma away from her thinking angrily she went to challenge Mousse to a fight to get rid of her frustrations and to show him he was still the same fool he was before

Mousse for his part was struggling daily as was the others he felt lessened by his new gifts and more.

He had reacted by sheer instinct when shampoo threw that bonbori and he was disturbed by what he did what if it wasn't a bonbori the next time he reacted on instinct but some human?

That thought disturbed him

He talked about it a lot with Ranma, Ryouga and Kuno when they met up together he even talked about it when Serin called which was infrequent to say the least.

Slowly though he felt himself becoming more or less what he was before not a vampire but a Chinese Amazon warrior but he felt it was a façade all that he was, was taken.

He had more problems though he still wanted Shampoo and wanted to protect her but to protect her would be like an insult and to want her he would have to challenge her

He would win he knew but then he could of won before he was turned into a vampire he simply couldn't hurt his Shampoo he had done that enough

It was so troubling more was the fact he felt he didn't deserve her not anymore he had no honour or pride anymore

And still to win this woman he would have to beat her! But if he fought her it might unleash what he kept closed inside him!

No he couldn't let that loose not again it was all he had left

Sighing at the thoughts he kept thinking about what to do if he should leave here or not…he was still thinking about this when Shampoo attacked him with a flying kick to his chest

Dodging he yelled at her

"What do you think your doing!"

"I board and miss my favourite punching bag!" Shampoo retorted and got into a fighting stance

Mousse rolled his eyes at her and replied

"Shampoo don't you understand I don't want to hurt you?"

This was evidently the wrong thing to say as Shampoo shrieked and attacked him

Mousse didn't realise how much in him had changed his speed he knew was good but he didn't realise it was this good

All her attacks went by him as he dodged her easily, he grinned and spoke

"What's the matter? Can't touch this!" he said tapping his chest and moving close to shampoo

Being over confident he didn't see the kick that sent him flying through the air

Crashing into a table he shook off the debris and glowered at Shampoo

"Why do you want me to fight you! I've hurt you enough as it is!" he yelled

"I an Amazon just like you Mousse I train for battle everyday! I not some little flower! You been moping around for almost 3 months! It time to live again!" she said and attacked him again

This time Mousse didn't dodge he simply moved fast and gripped both her hands and hoisting her threw her against a wall sending cracks along it, moving close he grabbed her arms and forced her up the wall till their faces inches apart

"You have no idea shampoo what it was like! To have all your morals taken! Your pride! Your honour! To kill! To glory in destruction! All that I have left is the knowledge that I didn't mean any of it! But I was weak enough to let them take me!" He yelled at her staring into her un-frightened eyes

"Then live with the pain Mousse and learn! Do not keep it hidden lest it fester" Cologne said behind him

Mousse let Shampoo fall to the floor and looking into her understanding eyes he fell too and cried for all the people he killed and for all he had lost however in each of his tears he felt the truth behind Colognes words

He was going to reclaim all that he lost starting today

* * *

Kuno walked through the halls of his house 

He had come to terms a lot earlier then the others had about what had occurred to him

He couldn't even blame it all on Ranma, Kodatchi was always near him for the first 2 months making sure he was ok and leaving him to meditate on the stain the evil had caused him.

He had always believed he was invincible a warrior with no greater skill existing in the world

Being turned into a vampire changed all that

He had been turned into a blood drinking maniac obsessed with his next meal

It was like a shock of cold water on a man waking from a deep sleep

He wasn't the most powerful warrior and his mind was weak he was tempted by his internal demons into being a killer

That thought burned him

So after the first month he had meditated daily and tried to come to terms with it all, his guilt especially

And he had recovered! He no longer chased Akane or Ranmas girl side though, he couldn't bring himself to do it when he was joined to the vampire mind he saw Ranmas cursed form and he had almost vomited.

A man! He had been chasing a man all this time! When he had gotten back to the mansion the first thing he had done was burn all the pictures Kodatchi thought it odd but he didn't tell her why he did it.

The combination of this shock had almost pushed him into despair but again he recovered to face the world

**'Tatewaki Kuno shall not be tempted and beaten again like that ever!'** he swore to himself and exited the mansion to go to school walking proudly once more

Standing on top of a forested mountain the man looked down and saw the city in front of him

"Humans! They are everywhere! Like vermin! Damn them all Damn them!" The man said shouting and felt his brother also appear in this dimension

"heh so you followed me brother? Well we are going to have some fun here…"

So saying the man began to laugh insanely

* * *

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and e-mails about The Oracles Chosen: vampires

This is the new saga to the story I am not totally sure where I am going with it and it is liable to change this chapter is just to set the scene I am sure you will all like it!

Please remember to read and review so I can get better at this!

The Dark necromancer


	2. Enter the Travelers

The Oracles Chosen: Elementals

By The Dark Necromancer

I don't own anything! Don't sue me!

Once again this is the sequel to The Oracles Chosen: Vampire

"." Speach

**'Bold'** Thought

……………

Chapter Two: Enter the Travelers!

…………….

The man scanned where he landed, that it was a city was obvious to him but a city full of whom? Or what?

He smelled the air and his expression darkened

**'Humans! Always damn humans polluting the air polluting mother Earth!'** He thought viciously

The man paced around the rooftop his eyes wide and mad but then the madness seemed to fade and a cruel smile played across his face.

**'Humans…with no one here to protect them…Mother Earth can be cleansed she'd like that'** His smile grew wider and he wondered when he should start, with a shrug he said aloud

"No time like the present!"

So saying he looked down and saw all the teenagers at play, he could hear their thoughts and knew were he was

**'Fur-in-kin High school eh?'** He thought to himself **'what a great place to start the cleansing again'**

And he leapt off the roof

* * *

Life for stopping his brother? That was what he got…did he deserve it? He killed yes but what he wanted most now was redemption, the man floated between consciousness and unconsciousness the pain from his shoulder was intense as was from his forehead, a figure kept floating in front of his eyes when he opened them that is. A lady with seemingly no hate just a kind smile and a soothing voice, somehow he felt at peace for a few seconds before his bodies systems started to work and the pain subsided, his muscles started to strengthen and his bones started to reset in his minds eye he felt all the pain slowly leave and now he just felt weary, sound started to return to him. 

"Are you ok?" Came the soothing voice again she seemed to be saying, he quickly read her thoughts and scanned her language wondering at the right response

"I…I am fine thank you" he said with a heavy accent that she couldn't quite place

"I thought you were going to die there you seemed to go through an awful lot of concrete good thing you hit the koi pond" She said to him with a bright infectious smile he couldn't help but sheepishly return

"Yeah…my parents always said I had a hard head" He said to her

All of a sudden he felt it, the giant bolt of lightning in his brain that came from him sensing his brother using his powers close by

"So close!" He yelled aloud and looked at the lady who had while not saved his life at least cared enough to save a stranger

"I have to go sorry I'll come back I promise!"

With that he seemed to blur to Kasumi as he ran out the door at his top speed in the direction of Furinkan high school

"Sounds like trouble happening again…" Kasumi said with a trace of wonder and worry

* * *

He laughed evilly as he gripped a student by the throat and hoisted him up to eye level

He could read thoughts and he enjoyed the smell of fear and cowardice this boy gave off

"pl...Please don't!" The boy said pleading he knew for his very life

"Please? I heed no voice but the Earths and she demands that I purge her" So saying he snapped the boys neck as easy as someone would a twig and marched forwards to the other cowering students already he had killed five now who next…decisions decisions…

"You murdering scum!" A voice shouted from behind him at the door

The man turned and looked at the boy, he looked about sixteen and wore a red top and black trousers but what amazed the man the most was the boy was actually preventing him from reading his mind albeit with not that much skill

"Ah a psionic at you boy or what?" The man said as he took a step towards the students again toying with the idea of killing them all in front of the boy who had entered the room or killing the boy in front of them

**'Hmmm what to do….' **The man thought to himself

As he took another step Ranma shouted

"How about you face a real man or are you too scared to face me man to man!"

The man stopped and turned to face Ranma his eyes seemed to glow a dark red

"How dare you compare me to you…you…you human!" The man screamed a voice of rage and electricity seemed to arch around him till he got control of himself

"I am Dar'cligth human and you shall die by my hand" Dar'cligth said coldly with barely suppressed rage

"I am Ranma Saotome of the school of anything goes martial arts" As Ranma said it he got into a fighting position

Dar'cligth laughed

"You intend to fight me like that? This is going to be fun; it will be worth seeing the fear in your eyes as I tear you apart"

As he said it he seemed to blur at Ranma and threw a punch

Ranma looked shocked and was punched straight into the stomach and sent hurtling into a wall which he broke and went through

"Hah so much for him" Dar'cligth said with a sigh annoyed for finishing him too early, he tended to do that when he got angry and he turned to the students again

He was therefore completely unprepared for the kick to the back of his head that kicked him out of the second story wall of furinkan and down to the ground below

"Don't turn your back on me you bastard!" Ranma screamed at him blue black energy coursing around his body his eyes flashing between the two colours as energy coalesced there.

Dar'cligth turned unable to comprehend a human had hit him! HIM!

Dark black lighting started to gather around Dar'cligth coursing around his body as he landed on the ground on his feet and leapt back upwards.

"Insolent whelp! That hit was lucky this time I won't stop till I have your skull in my hands!"

Ranma jumped down out of the roof foot extended Dar'cligth merely stopped mid air and grabbed Ranmas foot and threw him into the first floor of Furinkan high

"Heh you may be strong human but can you fly?"

"Maybe he can't brother but I can! Said a familiar voice behind him

"Ele'clight!" Dar'cligth said just before a fist hit his jaw sending him back to the ground where Ele'clight followed up with a kick ramming Dar'cligth further into the ground

Dar'cligth cursed and grabbed his brothers foot and grinned squeezing he send a dark wave of electricity arching into his brother Ele'clight screamed and grabbed Dar'cligth by the shoulders, the two grabbed each others hands and both started to glow white and black with electricity

Slowly the black electricity was forcing back the white

"Foolish brother it's obvious to me you were hurt and still have not recovered your whole powers you thought to face me? Hah!"

Dar'cligth laughed and started to increase his grip on his brother and poured more and more energy into his hands

Crying out his brother screamed as dark electricity started to again arch into him, he knew it wasn't enough to kill him but nerves travel by electricity, the pain he was feeling was intense

"Hey loser forget about me? Try this! Mouka Takabisha!" Ranma yelled

Dar'cligth turned shocked and screamed as he saw the ki wave charging at him

"What kind of human are you!"

The ki blast hit Dar'cligth rocketing him flying back with a painful scream

Dar'cligth stood up smoking and turned at Ranma his eyes now fully red looking demonic Ranma seemed to glare back his eyes seeming to go coal black for an instant

"This isn't over human for this day I will make you rue it"

Dar'cligth shimmered and was gone

Ranma collapsed then to his knees grabbing his head biting down on his tongue to stop the throbbing pain and resisting the urge to scream

**'I am human dammit! Calm down Ranma Calm down!'** Ranma kept mentally screaming at himself

Finally Ranma seemed to get a hold of himself as Akane came running out of the school to him.

"Ranma you ok?" Akane said concerned her arm going around his shoulder

Ranma gave a small smile to her but she saw the momentary of pain in his eyes and she frowned

"I'm ok Akane but we should try to help this guy here he helped me fight that guy off" Ranma said pointing to Ele'clight

Ranma went to the guy who was alive and coughing his eyes wracked in pain as he forced the last of his brother's dark lighting out of his body. Finally he slowly stood back up looking exhausted.

"Hey you ok?" Ranma said to Ele'clight

"Yeah…thanks…you shouldn't have done that though, he'll now be after you" Ele'clight said to Ranma with a sad look on his face

"Don't worry I'm used to it by now and I had to help that bastard killed five students up there, who was he anyways? And who are you?"

Ele'clight sighed

"His name is Dar'clight and he's my brother…and he's totally insane your world and everyone in it are in grave danger, my name is Ele'clight you can call me El for short"

"My names Ranma Saotome, pleased to meet you"

At that El smiled and collapsed forwards again totally unconscious

……...

Well second chapters done I decided to try and finish this story as I hate to leave things unwritten I'll be working on the next chapter too and try to post it soon

Thank you to all those who wrote me a review it really motivated me and was good to see some people liked my stories

Anyways Thanks all hope you like this chapter!


	3. Recovery

The Oracles Chosen: Elementals

By The Dark Necromancer

I don't own anything!! Don't sue me!

Once again this is the sequel to The Oracles Chosen: Vampire

……………

Chapter Three: Recovery

…………….

Ranma looked at the prone form of the person, who called himself Ele'clight and looked to Akane,

"Well? What should we do?" he asked her

Akane looked up at the school where 5 of their fellow classmates had just been killed and heard the sirens in the distance.

"I think we should take him home…I doubt there will be anymore classes for today" She replied sadly

Ranma nodded and lifted Ele'clight up placing him on his shoulders.

"Well lets go home and see if he can give us some answers about that guy" Ranma said darkly, he had to hold himself in check, seeing such murderous insanity in that guys eyes…he wondered if he was like that before too.

Together Akane and Ranma walked in silence back to the Tendo Dojo thinking about what new evil they faced.

………………

With a crash of lightning Dar'clight landed breathing heavily onto the mountain where he first appeared and cursed

"What the hell was he? Was he human?" He said aloud to himself unsure, certainly he was no human he had ever seen.

"He shouldn't have been able to do that…what in the world was it?" Dar'clight said again aloud his voice filled with rage and in deep wonder, this world held many new things.

Dar'clight stood up and stopped, he felt something prickling his senses, something psionic and he didn't believe it was human. Closing his eyes he sent back a slight probe and it was all he needed to find who ever this was.

**Who are you?** Dar'clight asked interested, on his world only those of his kind were able to be psionic.

**If I am right…I am a friend** The voice replied back sweetly and feminine

Dar'clight immediately shimmered and in a moment appeared in front of the lady.

She didn't seem surprised to see him and she certainly looked human to Dar'clights eyes at least initially. She had long dark black hair that cascaded down to her waist; she wore a red dress showing her cleavage and also her long slim legs, her skin was the colour of ivory.

But her eyes could no way be recognised as human. They were black, totally without a hint of pupil or sclera and were a stark contrast to her pale skin. She smiled to him in welcome and Dar'clight was confused and to be honest with himself slightly attracted to her.

"Why are you a friend? You look…human" He spat the word at her; he could still hear the voice of the Earth softly speaking to him urging him to kill all that did her harm.

"I am as human as you are Dar'clight, I may have a human appearance but I am not a human" The lady in red replied

Dar'clight was impressed he hadn't taken her for a powerful psionic but she managed to get his name.

"Then what are you?" Dar'clight asked her still wary, this world was new to him but he wouldn't be taken off guard again.

"I am a member of the Dark council" The lady replied "and you may call me Belladonna"

"That doesn't answer my question Belladonna, I asked what are you not who are you" Dar'clight slowly breathed trying to calm himself.

He had been foolish to start his killing again so soon after escaping. He acted on impulse not knowing this world or its peoples, if he wished to cleanse Earth he needed to be more methodical. 'just like my brother was before he betrayed me' he snarled to himself silently

"What am I?" Belladonna echoed and she looked at Dar'clight catching his eyes into her own black ones.

Dar'clight didn't flinch or give any indication that he cared, but he did smile back and his eyes glowed a faint red. Belladonna could feel it again what drew her to him, the same murderous intent and power. She found herself equally attracted to him.

"Very well so you're not human I accept that, why is your purpose the same as mine?" Dar'clight asked curious

"Come with me, the Dark Council meets soon and you shall see what our purpose is." Belladonna replied

Dar'clight paused; he didn't detect her lying to him but who can tell with such creatures. He stared at her and shrugged

"All right I'll go with you" He said back 'After all' he said silently to himself 'anyone in my way...I will destroy'

Together Belladonna and Dar'clight walked away.

………………

Kasumi looked as Akane and Ranma entered the home with the boy she was tending to previously draped across Ranma's shoulders

"Oh my is he ok?" Kasumi asked worried as Ranma laid Ele'clight down on the mat.

"I think so he seemed more exhausted then anything else" Ranma said looking at Ele'clight.

"Well good, let him rest, would you like a tea Ranma? Akane?" Kasumi asked him

Ranma smiled inwardly, the world could be ending but Kasumi would always offer him a tea

"Sure thanks Kasumi" He replied

"Thanks sis" Akane said back and all together they went into the kitchen.

……….

"So what happened?" Kasumi asked wondering about the prone figure on the floor as well as why Akane and Ranma were home early

"Trouble…that guy's brother or something turned on and murdered 5 students" Ranma said bluntly tinged with sadness, 'more families losing their loved ones'

Kasumi gasped

"How awful! Did you stop him?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah, this guy jumped in and fought him for a while before I did and we drove him off" Ranma replied.

"Good" Kasumi said back her mind reeling, murder seemed to be occurring much more these days.

They heard the front door open and in came an angry Nabiki

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened to the roof?!" She yelled at no one in particular, waiting for someone to fill her in

Kasumi replied

"That man…he fell through the sky hi the roof and then the koi pond, would you like some tea Nabiki?"

"Tea?! Do you know how much money it will cost to fix?" Nabiki said angrily back

It had been a hard few weeks for Nabiki, Kuno wasn't buying any more pictures, and she had stopped taking pictures of Ranma and Akane after their escapade with the vampires and still had freeloaders to pay for. There was not much money coming into the house and a lot seemed to be going out.

"I hope he's paying for it!" Nabiki said hotly

"I will" Ele'clight said as he opened his eyes and sat up shaking his head and feeling the strength in his body return.

"Will you now? And how much will you be giving?" Nabiki said waiting to see how much he offers

"I'll fix the roof do not worry Nabiki" Ele'clight said back in an accent of Japanese that she couldn't place.

"Just make sure you do" Nabiki muttered and then went upstairs.

"So El, what's the deal" Ranma said finally wanting some answers

"Like I said before…that man was my brother, Dar'clight or Darc as he also likes to be known, he is…well insane and hates all of humanity with such a passion you wouldn't believe" Ele'clight replied

"Why hate humanity?" Akane said wondering what could drive someone to such extremes

"It is a long long story, lets say something happened in his past that has turned him this way" Ele'clight said

"Why he is that way doesn't matter but he needs to be stopped" Ranma said back thumping his fist into the table

"Yes…I agree however now there seems to be a problem…" Ele'clight said back a bit unsure what he was feeling

"Oh?" Akane asked

"I can't feel him anymore…" Ele'clight said this curiously, he tried to probe the air but again it was almost as if something was masking him.

"Great…so what do we do now" Ranma said with an exasperated sigh

"Now…we wait till the bodies start arriving…" Ele'clight said back grimly

"That's your solution?!" Akane said back yelling

"Look unless you can tell me where he is then what other choice do we have?" Ele'clight said back just as frustrated

Silence reigned for a few minutes as they each thought of a possible way to locate Dar'clight.

"Well tell us how you lot got here at least" Ranma said at last, 'I may not be able to find this guy but I can at least know more about him' Ranma thought to himself.

"How we got here? Simple if you will believe me that is, I am from another dimension, me and my insane brother were about to be sent into a void of no return we he escaped and jumped here, I followed him but because he set a bomb my trajectory was a bit different and so I landed here instead of the same location as he did. There do you believe that?" Ele'clight said in a way that left it very clear he didn't think they would believe him.

"Yep sounds fairly good to me" Ranma said and Akane nodded.

Ele'clight nearly fell, "Wha? Did you hear what I said? That would make me a criminal from another dimension that randomly appeared in your world?"

Ranma and Akane nodded together.

"After what we've been through that sounds logical, trust me" Ranma said to him

Ele'clight was baffled

"I think I need to learn more about you guys and this world" He finally said

"Well what do you want to know about us?" Akane asked

Ele'clight thought for a moment remembering seeing Ranmas Ki blast and replied

"Everything"

………..

Phew well that's the latest chapter, I wasn't sure of where I was going to go with this but I want to see if I can finally complete my story!

Hope you like it; all reviews welcome, Flames will be sent back into hell.

Thanks!


	4. You can Do what?

The Oracles Chosen: Elementals

By The Dark Necromancer

I don't own anything!! Don't sue me!

Once again this is the sequel to The Oracles Chosen: Vampire

……………

Chapter Four – You can do what?

…………….

El blinked as Ranma and Akane explained all that had occurred in the past year, Ranmas techniques, the vampires, his curse. Everything, just as he wanted to know.

El blinked and took a deep breath, from what he just heard it seemed almost unreal and yet who was he to judge, after all he was, effectively a dimensional convict after his insane brother.

"Well…that is one hell of a tale..." El finally said to Ranma who merely snorted at his whole lift story as being just a tale.

"One thing...this curse of yours, mind if I see it?" El said to Ranma curiously

Ranma sighed, people always wanted to see his curse,

"Fine" Ranma replied and he proceeded to pour a glass of cold water over his head

El watched fascinated by the change, in his minds eye he watched as Ranma's form shimmered and became his girl side.

"Amazing…" El said and frowned

"Yeah some people say that, but remember this is a curse El, would you wish to be cursed like this?" Ranma replied pouring hot water over himself to turn him back

El looked curiously at Ranma peering at him he could see something Ranma couldn't. As Ranma changed he saw the magic of the curse, a bright shining blue which shifted his form from one to the other, however that was not what made him peer at Ranma. In the middle of Ranmas chest there was a black miasma like cloud held tight by gold magical chains however it was constantly coiling against these chains straining to be freed, these chains held but would they always?

Ranma looked at El and saw a momentary look of sorrow in his eyes, Ranma was about to say something when El spoke again

"So vampires are real in your world huh?" El said

"Yeah…real and dangerous" Ranma replied he was curious about the look of sadness in El's eyes but decided not to question it

"What were these days of fire that this queen wanted to bring back?" El inquired again

Ranma shrugged and replied

"The way Serin explained it, there was a time when Chaos ruled, something is apparently supposed to happen, he said in less then two years or so but I get the feeling he didn't know all that much either."

"But since you guys defeated the vampires and their queen that surely means that you stopped these days from ever coming again right?" El asked

Ranma shook his head,

"I don't think it works like that, I fought a werewolf too when I was a vampire, werewolves are definitely a part of this and who knows what else…" Ranma paused trying to remember "The queen…she mentioned a council"

"A council? Of what?" El ask

"Don't know, vampires and werewolves for sure but as for the others all I can guess is that they sure aren't human." Ranma shrugged and yawned.

"Hey you hungry?" Akane asked El

El hadn't given it much thought but nodded

"Actually yeah I haven't had a decent meal in ages" El replied, he wondered what kind of food this world had.

"Hey why don't we go and see Ukyo and Ryouga?" Ranma asked Akane

"Good idea, we haven't seen them in a while we should see how they are getting on" Akane said and went to tell Kasumi

"Ryouga? He's the other one who was turned no?" El asked Ranma to which Ranma nodded

"Yeah, he injured Ukyo pretty badly in the last fight so he's been taking care of her whilst she heals, he gets depressed an awful lot about it so try not to mention any of her injuries to him" Ranma warned El

El nodded,

"Well lets go" Akane said as he came back into the room

…………….

Dar'clight followed Belladonna as they walked to a cave entrance, there she waved her hands and chanted in a language unfamiliar to Dar'clight. It was harsh on his ears but as she chanted dark tendrils of energy transferred between the cave entrance and her hands.

The cave entrance seemed to shimmer more and more as she chanted eventually becoming a glossy black that Dar'clight could not see through.

"We have to go through here Darc" Belladonna said to him to which Dar'clight smiled,

"You lead the way Belladonna," He replied to her but then sent her a message with his mind **Any tricks and you will be the first to die**

**Don't worry **Belladonna pulsed back to him and walked through the black entrance.

Dar'clight followed without a look behind him and together they walked the darkness.

Instantly as they walked through the entrance Dar'clight found himself in what appeared to him to be the foyer of some mansion.Belladonna was in front of him speaking to a large man who noticed Dar'clight and began talking more angrily to Belladonna.

"Who is that? What's he doing here? We have enough problems to deal with we can't have you becoming a renegade and bringing anyone you feel here Belladonna" The man said to her angry

"What are you talking about?" Belladonna said back to him her pitch black eyes giving away none of her emotions.

"The vampire queen was killed by her own son apparently, the council is now unstable, werewolves are going after vampires for old fueds, and are not sitting at today's council. Already the others are starting to talk about leaving." The man said still angry, "and to top it off we don't need outsiders"

Belladonna twitched, 'those stupid animals…cant they control themselves?'

"Who has arrived at the council?" Belladonna asked

"Morgana, Draco and the others however… he is here, I think he heard about the queen, I really wouldn't recommend bringing this outsider if you value his life Belladonna." The man answered with a hint of nervousness in his voice

"He is here…?" Belladonna replied, fear tinged her response which Dar'clight thought amusing

"The death of the queen affected many Belladonna, the others seem to feel that with her death the old days will never return and so this council is useless. I'm guessing that's why he is here again…" The man replied with a sigh and then turned to stare at Dar'clight.

"What are you? Human?" The man asked Dar'clight

Dar'clight had growled low in his throat, 'Human?!' he thought angrily to himself

Belladonna had heard enough and moved past the man and walked to the door looking questioningly at Dar'clight.

"I am not human, I am Dar'clight" Dar'clight glared at the man, his rage was palpable in the air and dark lightning started to crackle across his skin as he stared at the man willing him to make an aggressive move, he was eager for a fight.

The man looked unsure all of a sudden and shrugged

"You vouch for him?" He turned asking Belladonna

"Yes" She replied

"Then he can go in, the others may not be so happy though, and remember He is there" The man replied

"Thanks Kiro" She replied dryly to him and she opened the door and walked through, Dar'clight looked annoyed he wanted to fight! Damn… he glared once more at Kiro and then walked past him and into the council chambers.

………………….

Inside the council awaited, the room was bright with light and a large marble circular table was in the middle of the room, refreshments were there from what Dar'clight could see as were 9 seats. Dar'clight looked at the people seated and they looked at him

"What have we here?" A man seated at the table said puzzled, he was transparent and spoke with a slight echo in his voice, as if he was speaking from a great distance.

"An ally" Belladonna answered and walked to take a seat next to the ghost like man

"An ally? Looks a bit small to be an ally" a giant of a man said his silvery scales shimmering in the light.

"Could be food" A women dressed in a bright red dress said with a smile showing row upon row of sharp teeth

"Why have you brought this person here?" Another lady said demandingly, she was breathtakingly beautiful and even Dar'clight felt a strange pull towards her, her eyes were green and slitted like a cats.

"Mind you he is a handsome fellow" Said another lady seated who to Dar'clight eyes looked human.

"You had better answer us Belladonna, no one but members of the council are to be here" A man similarly built to Kiro asked

Only one man stayed silent, he was the one seated at the head of the table and even Dar'cligth could feel the immense aura he generated. He wore a simple grey cloak and had deep set blue eyes with silver white hair framing his face. Dar'cligth thought this odd as he couldn't have been more then 20, but the aura he gave made Dar'cligth almost shiver, it was definitely one of death.

"I brought him here because he could be very useful, with the death of the queen the council needs another to take her place. I saw him come from the sky and attack the humans" Belladonna said her dark black eyes unblinking and directed to the figure at the head of the table.

"He fell from the sky? So what?" The giant man replied

"Draco, he is not a human indeed he hates them with a passion that even you may not be able to rival" Belladonna said to the giant man who snarled at her, his red cat like eyes glaring at her whilst she stayed still and talked only to the figure at the head of the table.

"He hates humans, big deal so do many others but can he help us achieve our aims, that's what I want to know" The human looking woman asked Belladonna curiously

Dar'clight had enough

"I am no tool woman" Dar'clight said to her "If your aims are mine then I will help, Belladonna told me our aims are similar, if they are not then I am gone"

The woman didn't seem phased and seemed to smile at Dar'clight which infuriated him more.

"Where are you from?" A voice said, Dar'cligth realised it was the man at the head of the table who had spoken. He had a soft voice but the entire room fell silent.

"I am Dar'clight, born of Elementica a completely different dimension" Dar'clight replied to the figure at the head of the table.

The man at the head of the table inclined his head to Dar'cligth and raised an eyebrow

"I could tell you are no human Dar'clight…and I can see what you are capable of…" The man said again

Dar'clight shivered and shook his head, What was going on? The room was changing somehow in front of his eyes

**Don't resist, let me show you what I can give back to you**The mans voice drifted into Dar'clight mind and Dar'clight gritted his teeth trying to ignore his command, suddenly he saw a flash of dark black hair and a laugh that he hadn't heard in a long time.

Dar'clight eyes widened, **No….** he mentally screamed back unwilling to see her again

**I can give her**** back to you Dar'clight let me show you **the voice came again, this time it was softer as if understanding Dar'clights loss.

Slowly Dar'clight stopped resisting and the room changed, he was in a garden, one he knew well. Dar'clight turned around and there was a girl sitting in the grass her feet in the pool he had built for her.

"Hello my darling" The girl said she walked towards him and handed him a small lilac flower Dar'clight eyes welled with tears and she vanished

**She is gone I know, but I can give her back to you**Dar'clight turned around and this time he saw the man next to him standing with him in his garden.

The man was slightly taller then Dar'clight but not by much and was pretty averagely built, his silver hair came down to the nape of his neck and he smiled at Dar'cligth, the smile was one of understanding.

**How?**** This is all just an illusion, don't take me for a fool! **Dar'clight said angrily to the man gathering his rage and strength to strike this man down, he had tried to bring her back before but he never could, that was a doorway locked to everyone

The man at his side seemed to smiled wider

**I can bring her back for you Dar'clight**** I do not lie to you, join us and you will have her back and your vengeance, Death cannot stop me, and this is no illusion,. **

The scene faded and Dar'clight was again in front of the council dark lighting was sparking across his skin and it was as if the whole scene had not existed, just as he suspected it was an illusion. However he looked down to his hands and there was a small lilac flower there nestled in his grip.

Dar'clight looked at the flower and then up at the council who were still all silent,

"I will join you" Dar'clight said

"You will not regret it Dar'cligth, take a seat" The man said "I am the called Necros, and welcome to the Dark Council"

………………

Ele'clight walked silently with Ranma and Akane and ignored their argument,

"Look I am telling you she meant it!" Girl-Ranma said to Akane

"How could that sweet old lady actually mean to splash you Ranma?" Akane shot back

"Because it's always her! You never get splashed nor did El, it's always me! It's like she has a Jusenkyo radar or something!" Girl-Ranma said angrily

"Look just shut up will you, honestly you can get some hot water at Ukyo's" Akane said with an air of finality about it

Ranma grumbled 'macho tomboy' under his breath which Akane decided to ignore this once

"Hey guys this the place?" El asked as he saw a shop with a sign saying Ukyo's on it

"Yeah this is the place, lets go in" Ranma said and led the way into the shop.

……………

"Good evening Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop" Ryouga started but stopped when he saw Ranma and Akane

"Hey Ranma hey Akane! Haven't seen you guys in a while, Ukyo will be glad to see you" Ryouga said with a smile and then saw the person behind them

"So who's your friend?" He inquired

"Long story Ryouga, um…how's Ukyo?" Ranma asked

Ryougas face dropped slightly with sadness

"She's ok, getting stronger…after what I did to her…" Ryouga began

"Look don't beat your self up on it, this is Ele'clight, or El as he likes to be called, by the way have you got any hot water?" Ranma said cutting Ryouga off before he could get more depressed

"Nice to meet you El, yeah the kettles just there" Ryouga said slightly with a smile and then pointed for Ranma to where the kettle was

"Nice to meet you too Ryouga" El smiled back

"Why don't you guys go up and say hello to Ukyo? I'll finish serving these customers and then join you" Ryouga said gesturing at the stairs as Ranma poured hot water over himself changing himself back to male.

"Alright see you in a bit" Ranma said and he Akane and El walked up the stairs

……….

Ukyo was up swinging her spatula, trying to regain some of her form, she had not been practising since she was injured and was a bit rusty. She stopped when she heard the knocking on her door and called out

"Its open"

The door swung open and Ranma, Akane and someone she didn't recognise walked in

"Hi Ucchan!" Ranma said and hugged Ukyo

"Hi Ukyo" Akane said feeling a slight twinge of jealousy as Ranma hugged Ukyo

"Ranchan!" Ukyo said with a smile and hugged him back "What's happening? It's been ages since you came last, by the way who's your friend?"

"This is El" Ranma said pointing to El

"Nice to meet you El, any friend of Ranchans is a friend of mine" Ukyo said with a smile releasing Ranma from her hug

"So what brings you guys here? Just a friendly visit or whats going on?"

"There is another reason but really we should wait for Ryouga otherwise we'll just repeat our selves" Akane replied and protectively placed her hand on Ranmas which caused Ukyo to now notice in annoyance

For Ranmas part his eyes widened when Akane placed her hand on his but…it felt right so he didn't say anything.

"I see you two are getting on well" Ukyo said a bit sharply at Ranma and Akane

"Well we did go through a tough time" Akane said back to Ukyo to which Ukyo laughed angrily

"Yeah you really went through a lot more then me Akane" Ukyo said back bitterly, this wasn't fair; Ranma was going to be lost to her!

"Look please Ukyo I didn't want to come here to fight with you or anything" Ranma said back gently removing his hand from Akanes

"Well too bad Ranma" Ukyo said deliberately not calling him Ranchan, the hurt she had been feeling these past few weeks welled up in her as she felt all her suspicions come true, Ranma had effectively picked Akane over her! She started to cry and threw herself onto her pillow.

"Look please Ukyo don't cry!" Ranma said aghast, all he wanted to do was see her but not like this, why did he always have such bad luck

His luck was so bad that at that moment Ryouga walked into the room and saw Ukyo crying crumpled onto the bed

"What did you do Ranma!" Ryouga demanded

"Nothing!" Ranma said back angrily "She just started crying!"

"How dare you hurt Ukyo!" Ryouga said angrily and grabbed Ranma

Ranma had enough and grabbed Ryouga back,

"Ranma!" Ryouga screamed "Ryouga!" Ranma shouted back and together they staggered and fell out of Ukyos open window

El stood there silently blinking in shock and wandered over to the window as he saw the two of them fighting down into the street below, he could see their aura's this wasn't a fight purely out of anger, it was one mostly of frustration, with a curious look he watched as they fought each other.

Akane stood silently too and with a sigh she went to Ukyo's side as she was still crying on her bed

"Look Ukyo…me and Ranma" Akane began but Ukyo put her hand up and sat up tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I know you love him Akane, I've suspected it since he's been changed back ….but I still feel like I love him to…but I know his heart belongs to you that's what makes it so hard!" Ukyo said back

Akane stayed silent unsure of what next to say

"He does care about you Ukyo, your one of his best friends you mean a lot to him" Akane said finally

"And a friend is all I will ever be isn't it?" Ukyo said back bitterly

Silence entered the room again neither sure of what to say, Akane unsure of her own feelings and Ukyo bitter about knowing Ranma would never be hers.

"I am not sure what the future holds Ukyo…For me and Ranma you are right I do love him…although I haven't said it to him properly, I am not even sure if he does feel the same way." Akane said looking to Ukyo who laughed weakly

"He loves you Akane, that's why he came back from before. I didn't mean to break down like that I'm sorry...but it is hard to take, I've wanted him for so long and now I am so confused" Ukyo said to her wiping her eyes.

El watched and shook his head 'women, the same even in another dimension'

"Confused? Oh…" Akane said with a look to Ukyo that spoke volumes

"Wha? You can't be thinking" Ukyo began protesting embarrassed her tears forgotten

"No I'm not suggesting anything" Akane said with a smile indicating she clearly was suggesting something

"Look me and Ryouga… were just friends!" Ukyo said her face now a flaming red colour

"And I never said anything else" Akane said back still smiling "Anyways shouldn't we stop them from fighting now?"

Ukyo red faced nodded and gripped her spatula

"Let's go and stop them before they hurt each other" She agreed

El looked up to the heavens and sighed

"Mother Earth what have I got myself into"

And thats the end of Chapter 4, thanks for your patience already chapter 5 is in the works so don't worry i will update soon (i hope)

Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
